


Two Hundred (Thousand) Ways to Love

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Chaotic Good Caps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exes, Fluff, Heartache, Jealous Selfmade, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Needy Caps, Needy Jankos, Nemesis Has Soft Hair, Pining, Pouting Nemesis, Reunions, Sharing Clothes, Shyness, Sleepy Kisses, Sunburn, Surprises, Teasing, Tickle Fights, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: A drabble collection of reader requests to celebrate the author reaching a total of 200K published words and 50 published fics.Thank you to everyone and anyone who reads my works.Reader requests are now closed! Thanks to everyone who stopped by! <3
Relationships: Danny "Dan Dan" Le Comte/Adam "LIDER" Ilyasov, Emil "Larssen" Larsson/Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont, Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Anton "RATIRL", Kasper "Kobbe" Kobberup/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont/Jesper "Jeskla" Klarin Strömberg, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság, Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Barney "Alphari" Morris, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson
Comments: 119
Kudos: 89





	1. Letter to My Beloved Readers

**Author's Note:**

> you can find your drabble in the chapters - each chapter is one drabble dedicated to one reader ^^

Hi everyone, and welcome to my 51st fic.

That’s right - I’ve hit 50 fics here on Ao3, just in the League of Legends RPF community, and I’ve also published over 200 thousand words here. That doesn’t even include planning behind the scenes and a handful of fics that were left behind.

In honour of this accomplishment, which I am incredibly proud of, I’ve decided to give back to the community that has supported me and helped me reach these lofty heights. I’ll be taking ship requests for drabbles until July 31, and I’ll post the drabbles here, as a way to show my appreciation for you all and how much support you’ve given me over the last two years.

So there’s your TL;DR. Now I’m going to get all sentimental about you all and how wonderful my readers are and how amazing this fandom is and how lucky I am to have found you all.

I have been in the esports fandom for just over two years, now - since 2018 Rift Rivals. In that time, I’ve written 50 fics and 212669 words total, received 1099 kudos and 14880 hits, and made friends on Discord, Tumblr, Twitter, and even Twitch.

I’d like to personally thank some of you:

Phoenixsigns - for inviting me to participate in the best group of online friends I’ve ever had and share all the crazy ideas in my little writer brain.

Kandiszucker - for dragging me into the silly world of SK Sadge and so many idiot streamers I can’t help but love and write about. You’ve helped to inspire KCCF, so much LS/Nemesis fic, All’s Not Fair... anything involving all those idiots. I love those idiots.

Shudderseas - for supporting me so much that you wrote two spinoff fics of things I’ve written, and working with me on KCCF and that one smutty fic we never quite finished, and being an amazing friend, and... the list goes on.

Monochromia - for bouncing ideas around with me, even inspiring All’s Not Fair, and for sharing every adorable picture of Mikyx with me.

Duskalia - for being there since the beginning. <3

Defifox - for also being there since the early days. <3

As well as, in no particular order, Xalatath, ForeverLCSandLEC, Floraly_fic, Lison, Evavittoria77, FabulousHasi, Blarghh, Saladhime, Kuevi, Valumiar, Stasawe, EmotionsofInk, dachshunds, cloudyahappy, Anamara, Catori, marya, Nyronigon, lunatic_99 and ElriaaStryder, for leaving some of the most wonderful comments on my fics!

Thank you to everyone who has ever left a comment on any one of my works! You make my days better and motivate me to keep going and write even more.

Thank you to all my kudo’ers! Though I’ve never had the pleasure of speaking to some of you, I love seeing your names in the list of kudos on my fics, and you motivate me to keep going, too.

Thank you to any and all guest readers who leave kudos or simply read in anonymity, whom I cannot thank personally but whom I appreciate still.

Thank you to my readers who read and reread and reread my works - some of my fics have numbers of hits that astound me, and your appreciation pushes me to keep writing for you.

Every last one of my readers is someone special to me. Without all your reads, all your kudos, all your comments, I never would have had the ability to continue.

These drabbles are my attempt to give back to you all for supporting me.

From the deepest depths of my heart:

Thank you.


	2. Selfmade/Nemesis, for phoenixsigns on AO3

A lazy day.

Tim doesn't take many, but here he is with Oskar's head in his lap and watching a romcom on his Oneplus, which balances on the smooth rise and fall of Oskar's chest. They've done nothing at all today but snuggle and eat icecream and watch movies. It's an undoubtedly lazy day.

But it's nice, Tim grudgingly admits. Usually he's too busy playing League until he falls asleep in Oskar's arms to have a day like this. It's nice, he admits, and he curls down to give Oskar a chaste thank-you kiss for making him take a break today.

Oskar kisses him back with a lovestruck smile that Tim's eyes are glued to. Even though the familiar, sweet sight is upside-down right now, the curve of Oskar's lips is perfect as always, and Tim leans down for another, another, another, until the movie is forgotten. Then, he knows only Oskar's warm hands in his and gentle icecream kisses. Tim hums quietly into one. It's not like he means to - he's just so happy and relaxed that the content little sound slips out of his throat.

With that beautiful smile, Oskar kisses him again until his face blushes pink. 


	3. Crownshot/RATIRL, for Kandiszucker on AO3

"Crownie? CROWNIE? CROWNIE!" Anton screams as Jus accidentally blinks away from his Yuumi at just the wrong moment. Anton had detached from Jus's Ezreal to help with the 2v3, only to be abandoned, and now he's furious. "Crownie, you're fucking inting me!" he yells into his mic.

Jus just laughs, seemingly unable to stop, and he only laughs harder when Anton dies to the enemy team's gank. It's so disgustingly cute, Jus's bubbly, giggly laugh, especially with his deep voice and the soft, round tones of his mic. 

Anton so desperately clings to his anger, but even then it slips away from him, lost in the babbling brook of Jus's laughter.

"Crownie, I swear to God you're the worst Challenger player ever," Anton teases. _And my favourite,_ he thinks but does not say, though whether or not he says it, it is still entirely true.

"Hey, they banned our Twitch," Jus answer, and Anton's heart clenches at how it's _their_ Twitch now. "At that point- just forgetaboutit," Jus adds. He slurs his words in that stupid falsetto New York accent like the worst impressionist in the world.

Anton can't tell if he would rather punch or kiss Jus right now.


	4. Larssen/Caedrel, for shudderssea on AO3

When he first meets Emil, Marc falls in love. Of course, he doesn't realise it until much later, because he's young and dumb, but he does indeed fall in love right then and there.

It takes him a little while after that to wipe Tore out of his mind, so he doesn't see another redhead in Emil's place. But when he does - when Emil is all that is in his head - Marc realises the depth of his love.

It comes in waves, like the ocean. One second he's just watching Emil from across the LEC studio, and then Emil smiles, and Marc's face flushes red and his heart pounds harder and he can do nothing but stare at Emil's sweet expression as the waves crash over him. On their first date, Emil laughs, and Marc is proud of himself at first, for coaxing a giggle out of Emil's first-date shyness. As the giggle sweeps over him, though, Marc starts to feel like Emil's laughs and smiles give him more than just happiness - pure joy. It's like that first breath of air after swimming to the surface, or the exhilaration of jumping into the water.

It's wonderful, and so is Emil.


	5. Humanoid/Nemesis, for @Margie_lol on Twitter

He and Marek are rather similar, aren't they? Stoic, gentle, still rookies and Worlds attendees - but Marek shines like the warm summer sun with all its strength, and Tim is more like a dim phone screen.

So maybe they're more unalike than alike. That doesn't mean they're incompatible, though, right? Opposites do attract… but they're not quite opposites either.

Tim takes his second handshake of the Split from Marek with a small, gracious, not-flirtatious smile. It is answered by a bright grin that nearly blinds Tim and sunburns his cheeks, making him flush red and look away. Still, Marek has a strong grip, and Tim holds on for perhaps a moment longer than he should.

Maybe that's why Marek shows up at Fnatic's LEC room with the shyest blush Tim has ever seen on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi. Um," Tim says awkwardly, "Marek- Humanoid? Wrong door?"

"No, I, uh- I mean, I've seen you around a lot- well, obviously, we're both in LEC-" Marek cuts himself off again for a deep breath. "What I mean is, I want to get to know you. Would you want to get coffee with me sometime?"

Tim's stony expression breaks into a rare smile.


	6. Wunder/Caps, for ascef on Tumblr

“Rasmus, have you seen my sweater?” Martin asks sweetly from down the hallway, just loud enough that Rasmus can hear him from where he sits in his room.

Guilty as charged. Rasmus, thinking quickly, takes off the white sweater, enormous on him and obviously not his - no matter that he doesn’t have anything on underneath, Martin will never find him out anyway, right? By the time Martin pokes his head into Rasmus’s room, the sweater has been shoved under the blankets on Rasmus’s newly-messy bed.

“Really, Ras?” Martin says with disbelief as he pokes his head into Rasmus’s room. “I made your bed this morning, how did you mess it up already? And where’s your shirt?” he asks as he steps into the room, on a mission to set Rasmus’s bed to rights for once.

“No reason!” Rasmus chirps with a sheepish smile, all too late.

Martin huffs a little, tiny laugh, and Rasmus knows he’s been caught. “Nice try, musling,” Martin giggles. But the sweater slides over Rasmus’s head again in the next second, and as Rasmus slides his arms through the sleeves he gets a kiss on the cheek for his efforts, so all in all? 

Totally worth.


	7. Wunder/Alphari, for saladhime on Tumblr

“Babe,” Barney calls through their little flat, and his words echo from their spare-bedroom-turned-gaming-room into the other bedroom, “did you order food yet?”

The silence that comes is rather guilty. Barney lets his computer sleep and goes to see if Martin is even awake, or if he’s taking some silly, random nap.

Instead, Martin is ordering food, and he looks up at Barney with an apologetic smile. Barney flops down next to Martin on the bed and lays his head in Martin’s lap, watching as Martin finishes their order.

“It’ll be here in half an hour,” Martin says, setting his phone on the nightstand.

“Good save,” Barney retorts with a wry grin.

“It almost worked,” Martin sighs. He leans down to give Barney a light kiss, which Barney happily accepts, plus a few more.

“Want to duo?” Barney asks after dinner has been had.

“Sure,” Martin says. What else would he rather be doing than playing with his boyfriend? “Want to go bot-lane? You can play ADC for me,” he adds.

Barney chuckles. “Damn, I got a top-laner and a support? I’m so lucky,” he teases sweetly.

“I’m the whole package,” Martin easily answers with a big, bright, giggly smile.


	8. Caps/Perkz, for kiiwy on Tumblr

“Little devil,” Luka says sometimes, roughly ruffling Rasmus’s hair. It’s usually after Rasmus has pulled something off that shouldn’t be possible in scrims, some insane mechanical outplay, or after Rasmus has ‘accidentally’ snatched Luka’s food from the communal fridge in the G2 house, or after Rasmus has run off with Luka’s favourite hoodie and lays sprawled out on Luka’s bed in nothing but the hoodie and soft black underwear. Luka always snarls at his little devil, grabbing Rasmus’s wrists. Sometimes he even hefts Rasmus up into the air, tossing him around like he’s as light yet fragile as a bird.

“My little angel,” Luka says other times, combing his hands through Rasmus’s hair gently, with pure, sweet love. It’s usually when Rasmus is sniffling and sick, or when Rasmus wakes up in the middle of the night with panting breaths and shaking hands, or when Rasmus lays in Luka’s arms, lashes fluttering with exhaustion and a few last moans falling from his lips. Luka always giggles and fawns over his little angel, kissing Rasmus’s eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck... Any inch of smooth, tan skin he can reach. 

Rasmus loves being Luka’s devil and his angel.


	9. Wunder/Caps, for valumiar on Tumblr

“It’s cold,” Rasmus says, when a late winter snow falls over Berlin and the whole house feels the chill of the night creeping in. Martin just shrugs, still awkwardly standing at his door.

“And?” he asks blankly.

“Lemme sleep in your bed, mine is too cold.”

Martin’s room is the one that shares a wall with the ice and freezing air, but if Rasmus wants it, Martin doesn’t mind. “Okay,” he says, “just let me get my pillow.” Martin doesn’t get as cold as Rasmus in his big winter coats and sweaters, anyway, so if Rasmus wants Martin’s blankets, too, he can have them.

But Rasmus pouts. “Where are you going?” he says with a look of dismay.

Martin blinks. “To get my stuff so you can sleep?”

“How am I going to stay warm without my heater?” Rasmus teases with one of those sweet little giggles Martin loves so much.

Only then does Martin get it.

Rasmus wants to sleep in Martin’s bed. With him. Snuggling with him, cuddling with him under warm blankets that block out the winter’s chill, holding him, being held by him.

He cuddles up to Martin’s chest, and Martin hugs him all night long.


	10. Caps/Rekkles, for Xalatath on AO3

When Rasmus first sees Martin’s haircut in the promotional shots for LEC, an electric sort of shock runs through him. His first thought is that Martin has had some sort of terrible run-in with Pete’s clippers. Rasmus heard about the haircutting stream for Nemesis and the video with Selfmade, after all, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume Pete went crazy and cut Martin’s hair.

It’s kind of ugly.

Rasmus misses the feeling of Martin’s hair when it was longer, soft under his fingertips, fluffy after a shower or crackly with hairgel. But it’s not like he fell in love with Martin for his hair, and it’s also not like he’s still in love with Martin. Obviously not.

The haircut is a flop.

But the nail polish... At first, Rasmus doesn’t know what it’s called in English; his sisters used to paint his nails after they had painted their own. It always looked silly on him, in hot pink against his tan skin.

But on Martin it’s just hot. The black makes his skin look even more pale and pretty, calling back memories of Martin, memories Rasmus constantly has to suppress.

Still, he misses being able to touch Martin.


	11. Wunder/Caps, for @sleepysupp on Twitter

Playing WoW is a full-time job.

Then again, so is loving Rasmus.

So the only solution is multitasking. Martin has a laptop, anyway, and it’s good enough to run WoW, as well as being small enough to rest in Rasmus’s lap as he sits in Martin’s lap, so their evenings gain a new rhythm. Martin sits cross-legged on their bed and plays WoW, and when Rasmus is done playing Magic with Mihael and Grabbz and Marcin and Luka, he shows up at Martin’s door with a light knock and a shy smile.

“You don’t have to knock,” Martin says automatically, already pushing the laptop aside to make room for Rasmus in his lap.

Rasmus just giggles and shuts the door behind him. He takes his rightful place on Martin’s lap with a hug and a deep, sweet kiss that tastes like the chocolate icecream he had after dinner, and Martin’s hands naturally come up to rest lightly along the edge of Rasmus’s ribcage and his back, holding him close for more kisses. “What are you up to?” Rasmus asks between kisses that steal his breath.

“Raid in 5,” Martin answers, not yet letting up. “Wanna watch?”

Another kiss answers him.


	12. Rekkles/Nemesis, for Stasawe on AO3

“Prickly,” Tim hums as Martin rests his head against Tim’s, poking him with his new haircut.

Martin hums quietly in return. “Not my best,” he sighs.

Tim doesn’t dispute that.

Still, the fact that Martin still looks pretty either says something about Martin’s natural beauty or Tim’s smitten-ness for him. After all, Martin still has that smile, those pretty blue eyes, the tattoos swirling on his arms that Tim loves to run his fingers over, the way he kisses Tim and shows his love even though Tim isn’t very good at showing his own.

He may have a prickly haircut, but nothing about them has really changed.

“Reminds me of when Pete cut your hair,” Martin muses aloud, combing Tim’s fluffy hair with his hands. If he could, Tim would probably purr like a cat at the touch, but he can only hum happily and hope Martin understands. “Still cute, but less hair to play with,” Martin continues.

Tim nods and sits up, giving Martin a kiss before slumping back down and cuddling Martin’s arm.

“Sleepy?” Martin asks curiously.

“A bit bored,” Tim answers.

So Martin just kisses him again, a good-luck kiss for the rest of their busy day.


	13. Caedrel/Jeskla, for shekiguess on AO3

“I missed you,” Jesper murmurs into Marc’s neck, hugging him tight, their Netflix show playing forgotten in the background.

“I missed you, too,” Marc answers in a reverent whisper. After all, his angel is in his arms. Jesper is here, with him, for the first time in only a few weeks but it felt like an eternity without Jesper.

And it feels so, so good. It feels good to have his boyfriend with him like they had never had to separate. Of course, their dates had continued despite how Jesper had been pushed onto another team, though then again it was harder to work around both the ERL schedule and the LEC schedule, and all the hard work Marc and Jesper put into their relationship and each other has paid off. Excel may have plucked Jesper from Marc’s bed, and Jesper’s luck with teams and teammates may be poor, and Marc’s team may fail in the end no matter how hard he tries to make Jesper proud.

But right now, this is all that matters. Jesper is in his arms, Jesper’s hair is between his fingertips, Jesper’s smile is pressed against his lips.

Right now, Jesper is all that matters.


	14. Perkz/Jankos, for Anamara on AO3

“You’re fucking awful.”

They’re lounging on a beach, and his boyfriend is absolutely terrible.

“How the fuck do you use up an entire bottle of sunscreen in three days?”

“I have pale skin,” Marcin blusters, “I don’t tan like you do, I just burn!”

Begrudgingly, Luka has to admit he’s right. The tips of Marcin’s ears are sunburned pretty badly, probably because he missed slathering them in sunblock in one of his many sunscreen applications. “Get stronger sunscreen,” Luka grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“This is literally the strongest kind at the store.”

At that, Luka can’t help but start snickering. “You’re a ghost, babe,” he teases, and Marcin swats him with the end of his towel, then goes back to slathering more sunscreen on in a desperate attempt to fend off the sun. With a sigh, Luka sits up. “Here- give me some. You’ll just end up with weird sunburns if you try to put it on your own back.”

Marcin hands him the bottle with a little grumble, and Luka steals a kiss as his payment. By the time Luka is done massaging sunscreen into Marcin’s back, Marcin’s face is so red that he might as well be sunburned.


	15. Wunder/Caps, for Cerona on AO3

Rasmus is so, so cute and Martin is so, so in love.

Rasmus is in love with Martin, too.

Just not the one that loves him back.

It hurts, sometimes. Most times. Back when the LEC was still on-site, it hurt more: Rasmus would get distracted every time Rekkles walked by, and it was plain to see how much he still adored the other ADC. He could try to play it off as plain respect for the best ADC in Europe, but the looks Rasmus gave Rekkles were never innocent. Sometimes it took all Martin’s strength just to stay stoic for the cameras and play through game after game, nursing a broken heart.

So it’s nicer now, at least. Rasmus still fawns over the rare photos Rekkles posts on his Twitter or Instagram, and all the moments Rekkles shows up on Fnatic videos. He watches Rekkles’s streams and VODs almost obsessively - not even almost, most times. It makes a deep kind of sadness well up in Martin’s chest.

Being in love with someone who will never love you back is the kind of pain Martin would wish upon no one.

The kind of pain he has to go through, himself.


	16. Carzzy/Humanoid, for DefiFox on AO3

“Gimme a goodnight kiss,” a voice whines in the dark of Marek’s room as he enters it, ready to go to sleep, not expecting a midnight visitor. He jumps, and the voice giggles in a stupidly adorable snicker.

Of course it’s Matyas. “Fuck off, Mati,” Marek grumbles, flicking on the lights to spot his visitor only to find Matyas messing up the bed he had taken the time to neaten that morning. “Get the fuck out of my bed,” he says just as sourly.

“What if I like being in your bed?” Matyas teases with a wink and a smirk. Marek sighs. They are not doing this right now.

“Fuck off,” Marek reiterates. “I’m tired.”

“And no fun,” Matyas grumbles, but he acquiesces to Marek’s demands and lies down on the bed more properly, even making enough room for Marek to lie down next to him and share body heat. 

Not like they need it in the Berlin summer, when the nights are cool but certainly not cold, but it’s a nice gesture anyway and one which Marek happily accepts as an apology for messing up the bed.

“Kiss,” Matyas demands again, and Marek gives in with an exaggerated sigh.


	17. LS/Nemesis, for myself ^^

There's nothing quite like finishing a long day of casting and picking Tim up from the audience. He's visiting with the rest of Fnatic bootcamping in Korea before Worlds, but unlike his teammates, Tim is mostly spending it with Nick. They’ve gone sightseeing and streamed together and had so much fun, simply glad to spend time together. Nick greets him with a kiss and listens eagerly as Tim chatters on about the day’s gameplay and casting.

They stop at Nick’s favourite cafe on the way home to get bubble tea - Tim hasn’t tried it before, so Nick helps him choose a honeyed milk tea that makes his eyes light up as he drinks it and chews on the bubbles. As for Nick, he gets iced coffee. "I'm not kissing you if you taste like that," Tim warns with a teasing smile. Nick understands; he knows Tim doesn't like the bitterness or the caffeine.

Later that night, though, Tim makes out with him anyway, tasting like tea and honey and everything Nick loves. "Shut up," Tim grumbles, swatting at Nick’s hands on his waist when Nick giggles and cooes at how sweet he is.

Nick just laughs and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to write a little guilty-pleasure ship of mine as a small reward to myself for making it this far!  
> self-care is important!


	18. LS/Nemesis, for Bilka on AO3

“No- babe, you can’t just flame all the teams!” Nick can’t help but giggle as Tim nearly launches into another tirade about the horrible quality of NA gameplay. Nick doesn’t blame him - it’s not like he watches LCS for the high-quality viewing experience - but a little teasing never hurt anyone, and Tim just might be Nick’s favourite person to tease, even more so than Sanchovies.

“Don’t call me babe on stream!” Tim says immediately, probably flushing red, but they’re not video-calling, so Nick has to rely on the tone of Tim’s voice. “And I can flame the teams if I want,” he adds, “they’re all bad! Like what are they doing?!”

“Nooo, Timmm!” Nick whines playfully. “We need to balance out the flame with compliments!”

“Ok, fine. Wow. He killed a minion,” Tim answers, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nick snorts. “You’re awful,” he says through his giggles, wishing he could be with Tim now.

“You’re worse,” Tim says with a sweet lilt in his tone that could only be interpreted as love.

“Ok- ok, guys, if you keep flirting, I’m leaving the call,” Jus declares, giggling awkwardly.

“Bye Crownie!” Nick cheers, and he grins at the sound of Tim’s giggles.


	19. Kobbe/Rekkles, for Sparkle63 on AO3

“Um. Hey,” says a wonderful voice Kasper has had to hear through a computer screen for the past eight months. Their games are over, there’s no one else to prove anything to, and Kasper, usually a man of restraint, is overjoyed. It’s Martin, and Kasper is in love.

“Hey,” Kasper says with a smile, chuffing lightly as Martin gives him a warm hug.

“How have you been?” Martin asks eagerly, “NA treated you well…” He runs his hands over Kasper’s arms, smiling at how Kasper shivers at the touch.

“Good,” Kasper giggles, “but you know that.” Their constant texts and voice-calls weren’t for nothing, after all. “How about you?”

“Glad you’re here,” Martin says, barely answering him before holding Kasper in a tight hug and burying his face in Kasper’s neck. Gently, Kasper pats his back. “I’ve missed you,” Martin adds.

“I missed you too,” Kasper responds with another sweet smile. “I missed you too.”

“Wanna go to my flat?” Martin asks in a rush.

“Well,” Kasper says, grinning, “normally I wait until after the fourth date… but I think I can make an exception, just for you.”

Martin presses a giddy grin to Kasper’s lips, and off they go.


	20. Caps/Rekkles, for randomshit on AO3

“Gimme a kiss,” Rasmus whines, throwing his hands down onto Martin’s forearms with a baleful pout on his face.

Martin presses a quick kiss to Rasmus’s cheek and continues to play through his soloQ game, diving into a teamfight with Kai’sa. Just as he’s about to pull off the game-saving play to keep his team going, Rasmus’s soft hair pops up and blocks out just enough vision that he dies. “Rasmusss!” Martin whines, pinching Rasmus’s sides until he squirms and shrieks with laughter.

“Gimme more kisses!” Rasmus demands. Martin playfully sighs.

“You’re a little monster, you know that?” he says with a grin, mushing his cheek against Rasmus’s and buying items. A game is a game, after all, and Martin always plays to win, no matter what, even if letting Rasmus sit on his lap sometimes means Rasmus becomes the worst and best distraction Martin knows.

“I just want kisses!” Rasmus protests, squirming in Martin’s lap. “Kissesssssss,” he whines.

“You know, if you wait until this game is over, I can give you way more attention,” Martin says, matter-of-factly but with a smile at his cute boyfriend.

“Or you could kiss me now,” Rasmus wheedles.

Martin sighs and gives in.


	21. DanDan/Lider, for ElriaaStryder on AO3

“I missed you,” Danny giggles, latching his arms around Adam as they cuddle, letting their eyes drift aimlessly from the show on Adam’s laptop to each other’s faces.

“Missed you too, babe.” Gently, Adam presses kisses all over Danny’s face, making sure to cover each inch of skin with his affection to make up for the weeks they have to spend apart. They might both be in Germany, still, but finding time to meet outside of scrims and planned team-days and meetings and gamedays is hard. Especially when their schedules aren’t exactly the same. Honestly, sometimes just keeping track of one set of times is hard enough, let alone both and negotiating the in-between.

“Still can’t believe you got a competitive ruling,” Danny murmurs with a little giggle as Adam grumps. “Are you a bad boy now?” he teases.

“Only if you’re into bad boys,” Adam says with a wink. He gives Danny a deeper, sweeter, warmer kiss, this time, and gently but firmly scrapes along Danny’s lower lip to make him sigh and smile.

“I’m into you. Does that count?” Danny answers with that cute smirk Adam loves so much.

Adam just chuckles and kisses Danny’s cheek once more.


	22. Selfmade/Nemesis/Rekkles, for Lison on AO3

What can he say? Oskar just likes teasing his dear, adorable mid-laner and his handsome ADC. He has no idea why they decided to watch a horror movie together, and they both know Oskar hates horror, so the least he can do is give them a little extra scare, even if they do look so sweet cuddled up like that, snugly spooning on their small sofa.

“Boo!”

After the surprise scream from Oskar, Tim shrieks and falls down. "Oskarrr!" he shouts, clearly displeased.

Martin gives him a disapproving glare, too, but the giggle he follows it up with betrays him, and as Oskar apologises through his snickering, Tim stands up and brushes himself off.

“Looks like I’m sleeping alone tonight,” he says.

Both Oskar’s and Martin’s faces fall. “What- Tim, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you fall-” Oskar stutters, but Tim is already stalking off to their room.

Oskar and Martin trade glances. They knock on the door a few times, with no answer, but it’s fine, really.

And anyway, a pint of cookie-dough icecream, hand-fed spoonful by spoonful, with Martin’s arms around Tim’s waist and Oskar’s free hand cupping Tim’s cheek, is more than enough to earn forgiveness.


	23. Wunder/Caps, for shatteredkaleidoscope on AO3

Martin always knew he wasn’t ticklish at all. It didn’t matter how hard Mihael tried to embarrass him, or how much Luka messed with him to make Marcin jealous; Martin always knew he wasn’t ticklish and never would be to anyone, anywhere.

And then he started dating Rasmus.

He still isn’t sure how their first tickle fight started, but at first Rasmus was losing, easily. Just as with everything else about Rasmus, he’s so ticklish that it’s adorable. Their first few tickle fights were easy.

Somehow, though, even despite how Martin was absolutely sure he wasn’t ticklish, Rasmus found a spot. It’s tiny, and hard to accurately pinpoint, but all it takes is for Rasmus’s slim fingers to graze the edge of Martin’s ribs to send Martin into a horribly embarrassing flinch and shriek.

“Rasmus, I swear to God,” Martin mutters while they’re cuddling and playing games and Rasmus’s mischievous grin slowly appears.

And then Rasmus’s nimble little hands pinch the edge of Martin’s ribs again, and he falls onto the bed with an indignant squeak. It’s okay, though, because with Rasmus sitting on top of him with such a sweet smile, nothing could ever be wrong in the world.


	24. Jankos/Miky, for Kuevi on AO3

“Do you really have to make all those tweets?” Mihael whines quietly, burying his face in Marcin’s chest with a horrible blush flooding down his neck. It’s another online flirt in plain sight.

Marcin just smirks at him. “But you’re cute when you’re flustered!” he answers with a wide, gummy smile that Mihael grumbles at, “and you’re so smart with your comebacks, Miky.”

Mihael rolls his eyes and taps away on his phone, trying to find a quick, witty response to Marcin’s endless innuendo and teasing. As per usual, he finds one easily, one that makes his Twitter replies blow up with pity for Marcin and a little bit of joking anger at him for being so “heartless.” Ah, if only they knew how much he indulges Marcin’s desires for affection and attention and intimacy.

His own inclination is to be more aloof, less touchy and certainly not so brazen as Marcin. Like now - Marcin hugs him tight and pulls up the blankets over Mihael’s shoulders, probably just in case Mihael is the slightest bit chilly.

Mihael is of the opinion that, if Marcin is cold, he can solve his own problems.

Still, Mihael admits Marcin’s puppy-like neediness is cute.


	25. Jankos/Caps, for Guest2020 on AO3

"But- okay, Ras, watch me first, please," Marcin sighs, taking the rather sharp chef's knife out of Rasmus's hands and very slowly demonstrating how to cut the carrots into thin slices.

He hands the knife back to Rasmus and watches with hawk-like eyes.

Rasmus cuts off a piece of his own fingernail. 

Marcin suppresses the urge to scream at him to just put the damn knife down and let him cook instead - after all, he has the training and the general life skills to not gravely injure himself while making a simple soup for dinner. "The, uh, the carrot rolled a little," Rasmus sheepishly says. "Better my fingernail than my fingers…"

"Well, that's true," Marcin murmurs.

With a sigh, he places his hands over Rasmus's, helping him hold the knife and the carrot, each finger over one of Rasmus's fingers, positioning them gently and safely.

"Okay, let's try like this," Marcin says, his breaths against the soft fluff of Rasmus's hair.

Rasmus's breath hitches as Marcin keeps talking, showing him the motions one by one. This way of teaching seems quite useful, Marcin thinks.

The next time Rasmus asks for help cooking, Marcin places his hands on Rasmus's without question.


	26. Rekkles/Nemesis, for abstrakcyjna

"Floof floof," Martin says nonsensically as he fluffs Tim's hair with his fingertips. "Floof fwoof," he adds with a singsong tone. 

Unimpressed, Tim looks up from his phone and gives him a mild glare, one that more says  _ what the fuck are you doing _ rather than  _ stop that. _

"Your hair is soft," Martin says in response, "and fluffy. See?" He flicks a portion of Tim's hair and it hardly settles down at all, instead staying adorably fluffed like a golden-blonde cloud.

“Yeah,” Tim mumbles, blushing more than he would ever admit, “so what?”

“Sooo,” Martin drawls, “it’s fun to play with! Can’t I just play with my adorable boyfriend’s hair?”

“Sure, if you do it less distractingly,” Tim says as he hides his deepening blush in Martin’s shoulder. It does feel quite nice, having Martin’s slender, skilled fingers weaving through the strands of hair, and so Tim shifts his weight in Martin’s lap for a more suitable position with maximum cuddling, hair-petting, and phone-screen accessibility.

Martin presses a few kisses to Tim’s hair, making him look up. “Sorry, is that too distracting?” he teases.

“Why are you kissing my hair instead of my lips?” Tim asks.

Martin swiftly changes course.


	27. Selfmade/Nemesis, for Dia from Discord

“Ugh, I can’t believe that guy had the nerve to flirt with you!” Oskar huffs as soon as they’re home from the videoshoot. Honestly, who does he think he is?

“Not gonna lie, I was surprised, too,” Tim says, leaving his shoes at the door of the Fnatic house and following Oskar to his room.

“Yeah, sure,” Oskar grumbles. “You were flirting back!”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yeah you were!” he pouts. Maybe he’s making a big deal out of it, but still - he’s jealous and upset and Tim is  _ his, _ dammit, not up for grabs and certainly not shareable. Tim is Oskar’s!

“I smiled at him twice, babe,” Tim retorts sardonically. He closes the door behind him. If Oskar weren’t so disgruntled, he’d thank Tim for remembering what he had forgotten to do, but right now all Oskar sees is red.

He keeps pouting and gives Tim a displeased glare.

“If you think that’s flirty, I have some things to remind you of, now don’t I?” Tim says with a smirk.

As he walks towards Oskar until Oskar’s back is against the wall, Tim’s hands roam Oskar’s body, and for the rest of the night all Oskar sees is Tim.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'll meet you in my dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731007) by [moth_fuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_fuzz/pseuds/moth_fuzz)




End file.
